Chip off the old Crossbow
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: Daryl and Carol are at odds. Daryl is ignoring Carol, and she's angry. But when Daryl finds a young girl on a run, everything changes. This hard young girls reminds Carol so much of Daryl. They come together again(Finally together) in a effort to make her apart of the family, forming a stronger relationship then ever, but will it be enough to bring the girl in before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Daryl paced back and forth across the perch he slept on angrily. Merle was the only thing on his mind. His remembered how his brother had insightful eyes, eyes that saw right through peoples masks.. When they were both in the group before rick showed up, Merle always could see all the things the group were pathetically trying to hide.

"Shane and Lori are doing it, little brother I bet that's why she eagerly scampered into the woods just now." He had just laughed and shrugged. "Looks like Andrea may have a thing for Shane too. Look at how Barbie jumps to his side on every decision. "Then the conversation that he still remembered the best, it was the last one before he left on the run where they found rick and the one he hated himself for.

"Eds been beating up on that sorry sobbing wife of his."

Daryl didn't know Carol but if it was true he wasn't gonna let any man be beaten up on a woman, Especially not when they have a little girl. "You sure?" "I'll have a few words with the bastard."

Merle shook his head. "Not your problem little brother, we're going to loot the group after this raid anyway, so he'll be the last of that girls problems. See ya when I get back. Don't do anything stupid, that bitch don't need or want your help."

It killed him to see those eyes glazed over with mindless instinct. See emptiness there. Though despite missing his brother he hated him for stopped him that day. He still couldn't believe now he hadn't done something to help Carol anyway. He was constantly kicking himself in the ass for that one. He wondered if things would've been different if he'd told Merle to go to hell right then. Probably not. The thought echoed in his head. "Daryl? You okay?" He whirled around one snuck up on him. "What the hell are you doing here Carol?" She didn't even react to his too harsh tone or his glare. "My cellblock too Mr. Badass." He barley managed to keep his face in the irate expression it was in now intact at her words. The tone was what had caught him off guard. Her tone was a too harsh Carol tone. "Rick, you and I are going on a run." He snapped back at her. "Don't I get a choice?" She returned his glare. "Nope." Then she turned on her heels and walked away.

"What the hell's her problem?" He mumbled to himself. "You are." He whirled around on whatever poor sucker had walked in on him in this mood. "Mind your own damn-" Then he saw Beth leaning in a passive pose on the wall, and felt instantly bad for snapping at her. "You're her issue. It's been a month since Merle... and well since then, you've been treating her like a bad rash where the sun don't shine and I think Carol's a little bit ticked off at you for it. Not to mention the extra runs she been going on lately are making her extra irritated.

He just turned away scowling. "If she doesn't want to go on extra runs then she shouldn't. With the Woodberry people here there are plenty of damn people to go besides her. "Beth shook her head. "You really have tuned out of the group Daryl. "With that she turned and walked away. He cursed and went down to the gate to find Rick and saw him talking to Carol. His mood darkened even further. "Let's get on the move." He grumbled and walked pass them towards the car. Carol shot him a hell almighty death glare and hopped in the back. Rick then climbed in the driver's seat next to Daryl without a word.

He was clueless. He knew he'd been ditching out on runs, and staying back on watch 24/7 instead, but how could he of missed something that apparently was a thing bad thing happening with Carol? He hadn't done nothing but think about her and Merle for the last month. Although he had been blowing her off. A lot. He didn't want to be with anyone, didn't want to have to talk, even to Carol.

"So what are we getting?" He asked in a irritated voice. "Medicine." Rick answered in a bored voice before turning to Carol. "Carol, where to?" Daryl was taken aback a bit. "Drug store shelves are cleared out but there's a huge hidden stash Glen and I saw last time, We couldn't nab it cause there were too many walkers around. "He stared getting worried, and he felt his stomach turn in knots. Carol had been out alone with Glen against enough walkers to stop Glen from getting a score? The thought of her against that many walkers scared him more than a herd did. "Here" Rick said pulling into the drug store. Daryl was immediately out of the car, crossbow at the ready, but was surprised when Carol charged in first Two big nasty lookin knifes in her hands. "What the hell!?" He hissed at Rick. "Rick whispered back to him. "She goes in checks first. If there's more then we can handle she books it right back and we drive. If not, she'll come out and give the signal. Just then Carol came out and signaled to them. Daryl shook his head. "God signals? We aren't the fuckin 4th grade people." Carol and Rick handled the one's in the front, but he quickly checked the store and only found two. Carol went to a cabinet hidden by a shelf as soon as she was finished and started grabbing medicine from it. He was figuring out slowly that Carol and the medicine had a connection.

"Rick. What's up with Carol and the medicine?" Rick tried not to laugh. Beth and Carol were right, Daryl had been totally oblivious for the last month. "Three weeks ago we found a book some doctor had written and left for someone to use on run. It a had a whole bunch of combinations of what medicine could be mixed with what, what symptoms meant what, how to treat injury's with what is available. Hershel and Carol are the only two who have been able to understand it and memorize it, and had prior experience treating serious injuries. Hershel was a vet and Carol... ya know...Ed.. "Daryl's blood boiled. "Things seem okay here. Ima gonna hit up the weapon's supply shop next door, see if it's all cleared out, Some new arrows would be mighty damn helpful. "Rick nodded and Daryl headed out of the drugstore and started to the Weapon's Shop. It was only about 20 feet away but he made sure to be careful. He walked in slowly. There was a eerie silence that had his instincts were warning him was dangerous. He saw two dead walkers on the floor, and stepped over to one crossbow raised.

There was a knife wound between its eyes. It was still oozing the black gooey blood, so the kill was fresh. His muscles tightened. There was someone else here. He figured whoever it was, was in the back room, because of the lack of weapons in the front. He slowly made his way down the hallway stopping right before the door. He took a deep breath and then he swung around crossbow ready to shoot and came face to face with a girl.

It was a young girl. Only 14 or15. She had long light brown hair braided to over her shoulder and piercing blue eyes that were full of anger, glaring at him, and she seemed oblivious to the arrow at her head. That's when he realized she had a mighty nasty lookin butcher knife right above his heart. He lowered his crossbow. "Sorry kid. Thought you were a walker." She waited for a moment and then slowly lowered the knife into a ready position just in case he attacked. "No you didn't. I heard your footsteps. It doesn't take that many steps and pauses to get back here, you checked out the walkers I took down and knew someone was here." He was slack jawed. Who the hell was this kid? "Going to say somethin Daryl?" She said expression unmoving. He jumped back and raised his crossbow again. She chuckled mockingly. "What? Am I wrong? You not Daryl?" He kept the crossbow aimed at her. "Who the hell are you? How the hell did you know my name?"

She stroked her knife. He realized he hadn't noticed she had backed off to the middle of the room already. "Not that names really matter in this damn world, but my names Dnia. I've heard Carol talk about you before. You seem to match the description though you're not as handsome in person. He brushed off the insult and was about to ask her if she knew Carol and Rick when they came up behind him. "Daryl? We gotta-Who the hell is this?" "Dnia." He scoffed. She nodded. "Rick, Carol." Rick looked at her. "How do you know who we are?" She shrugged. "You guys aren't the most discreet when you talk on runs. "I know alot of stuff. You, Daryl, and Carol, are stayin in a prison a couple miles west of here with a bunch of people from that stupid town Woodberry, cause ya'll took em in when their Governor went psycho. There's also Michonne, Glen, Maggie, Beth, Carl, Some old guy named Hershel, Sasha and Tyreese, right? Oh and let's not forget Lil'Asskicker."

Daryl, Rick and Carol gaped at the girl. Daryl shook his head at her stupidity. "You're lucky were nice people kid, or spouting what you know like that woulda just got ya killed. She smiled and suddenly a knife buried itself in the door frame right next to his face. He had to control he anger and try not to show that he was impressed too. "WHAT THE HELL!?" She smiled. "You're lucky I'm nice or letting your guard down like that would've just got you killed.


	2. Chapter 2

This damn girl was annoying the hell outta Daryl. He'd been sitting here in the cell they were holding her and he hadn't got a damn straight answer out of her for a hour. He slammed his hand down on the table. "Dammit kid where the hell your group is!"She raised a eyebrow and looked at him as if HE were the kid and He was throwing a damn temper tantrum. She sighed and finally looked him the eye. "Don't got one, don't need one, happy now Daryl? "He was kind of shocked when Rick walked in. "I'll take it from here Daryl. He nodded. "Said she don't gotta group, Rick. "Rick took his chair a surprised look on his face and Daryl retreated to the back of the room leaning up against the wall. Rick looked at her. "That true?" She nodded apparently tired of playing.

"What about your family?" Her glare turned cold, Daryl could swear it was the same glare he gave people digging into his family issues. "Don't have one." Was her reply. Daryl had a pretty good idea that they should drop it but Rick kept pressing. "They get infected?" She glared again balling her fists. "No." He knew Rick was gonna get slapped if he kept pushing but there he went."Tell me what happened."

She looked up and met Daryl's eyes with that glare first for some reason then Rick's. "My Fuckin father ran out on my mom when I was born. She was a drug addict whore who OD'd a month before this all happened. My little sister was infected but I put her down when she turned. "How old was she?How'd she get bit?"

CRACK. There it was she had reached across the table and slapped Rick. " ." Was her response turning her head away. Daryl turned away and walled back into the cell block. "Hey Daryl." He turned to face Carol. "What?" She glared back at him. "How's Dnia?" He glared again. "She's a stubborn ass, infuriating, unfriendly, little badass. "Carol laughed. "Badass?" He smiled a little. "Well yeah, you saw her with that damn knife, and not to mention she's survived this whole thing by herself, and she just slapped Rick." Carols face fell and that made him sad. "That little girl has been out here all this time without anyone? What about her family?" He shrugged. "Dad ran out when she was little, her mom sucked and OD'd a month before the end, and her little sis turned."

Carol gasped. "Oh god that must have been horrible for her. Watching her sister go off and become one of those things. "Daryl looked her in the eye. "She didn't run off, Dnia put her down." Carol put her head down, but not before he saw the tears building in her eyes. Without thinking he put a hand on her shoulder, the electricity running through his hand almost knocked him on his ass. Damn the things this woman did to him. "Hey he said in a soft voice. "It's okay. "She whipped her eyes. "Damn I don't even know this girl why the hell am I crying? "He lifted her chin up. "Because you care." She shook her head, no one else is crying and you all care. He smiled at her. "We don't all like showing it though. That made her smile a smile that told him he was forgiven for how he had been acting lately. Maybe this kid coming wasn't so bad after all.

Rick…..

Damn. He should really take Daryl's looks more seriously, had pushed too far and now Dnia wasn't talking. He wanted to know how she survived alone, for Carl, for peace of mind. Suddenly Carl ran up. "Dad, I heard you found someone my age?!"Rick scratched his head feeling the sting of his cheek. Dnia had a wicked backhand. "Well yeah Carl, she's fifteen." Carl's eyes lit up and he couldn't help but thing how there was a very good chance she was the last girl close to his age alive."I want to meet her. "Rick shook his head. "No Carl not right now, we are still questioning her and she's dangerous. "Carl looked him in the eye." You don't treat me as dangerous and she's my age. "Rick sighed." This isn't a insult Carl, but she's a strong fighter, nearly killed Daryl today, and did this. He pointed to the beginning of a bruise forming on his face. "she's not like Sophia was Carl. Carl's face fell but as he thought about it he couldn't help but smile. "So like a mini Michonne?" Rick cracked a smile at that. "Yeah Carl, except I think this girls a little meaner." Carl broke out laughing. "What's her name?." Rick smiled at his sons happy face. It had been a long time since he heard Carl laugh. "Dnia." Carl looked at him confused. "Diana?" He smiled. "No Dnia, like (deny-a).Carl smiled again. "Strange name isn't it dad?" He smiled. "Yep son, a strange name for a strange girl."

….Carol POV…..

Carol caution snuck in the main room where Dnia was being held. "Dnia?" The girl looked up with a angry face then relaxed seeing who it was. She nodded. "Hey Carol." She smiled at Dnia. She didn't smile back, but at least she wasn't glaring she was just calmly sitting and staring at Carol with distant eyes. Carol sat next to her carefully. "So what do you think of everyone?" Dnia shrugged "Don't like rick, everyone else seems okay, Michonne is cautious of me and I know I irritate the hell outta Daryl. "Carol smiled. "Don't feel bad, everyone irradiates the hell outta Daryl." Dnia smiled a bit. "Well I think I probably hold the record at the moment. Was really fun irritating him. Haven't talked to a human since my sister…"Suddenly the smile was gone replaced by cold frown. Carol needed to think of something fast, Dnia was pulling back in. "I lost my daughter, shed be a little younger than you now."

Dnia looked down not showing her face."I'm sorry about your daughter." She sighed. "You're not alone anymore Dnia." She reached out to touch the girls hair and Dnia recoiled visibly scrambling out of the chair. "Don' .Me.I'm not here to replace your daughter and I don't need anyone, I'm better alone! I have never needed anyone and I still don't!" Dnia turned away, and Carol could see her shoulders shaking. "Dnia.." "GET OUT!" She didn't even turn to look at Carol and Carol sighed leaving quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

God that had gone horribly wrong. She knew Dnia wasn't totally like that, just like Daryl hadn't been. That's when she stopped cold thinking of Daryl and Dnia. As far as she knew Dnia hadn't been abused…but she just met the girl today. Both Daryl and Dnia had crappy parents. Both had only one other sibling. Both were amazing survivors. Both hated physical contact. Both reacted the same way too their pasts. Both were closed off. Both survived with their sibling .Both had their siblings turn, Both had to put them down. Daryl and Dnia both were the same. It had taken her to break down Daryl's walls enough for him to talk to her; maybe Dnia needed the same push. A person to connect too, and she knew just who to do it.

…Rick's POV…

You want Carl to WHAT? He was struck stupid at Carol's suggestion. "You want me to send my son in there ALONE with her?! She's dangerous Carol!"Carol shook her head. I don't think she's dangerous too us. If she wanted to kill us she had plenty of chances to try, before we took her knifes, and she hasn't tried to leave once. Rick he wouldn't be alone, Daryl would eavesdrop, to hear anything that she says and if she starts acting fishy he can get Daryl out of there pronto. I think it's the only way to get to her, I can explain later, Maggie just brought Dnia a change of clothes that use to be Beth's way small for her now, but we've kept them around just in case. After she gets back I think you should do this.

Rick looked at Daryl question in his eyes. Daryl nodded in agreement with Carol and he shook his head."Alright,I trust you guys." "CARL!" Carl ran in. "Yeah dad?" He sighed your gonna meet Dnia, just be careful, and act normal. Carol thinks meeting someone her own age might get answers out of Dnia, so just ask questions like you would ask anything else, but try not to make her mad ok?" Carl nodded in agreement just as Maggie walked out of Dnia's area. "She's ready. "As Carl walked towards the cell Maggie whispered to Rick. "I got her to take her hair down and wear a non-black shit, she doesn't look as scary now, hes gonna be ok Rick, just watch.

…..Carl's POV….

Carl took a deep breath and walked inside Dnia's holding cell and was immediately struck breathless. She turned around to face him and he just couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her long brown hair crinkled, as if she had just took it out of a braid, falling gracefully at her shoulders. She was a little taller than him. She was wearing cutoff jeans and a red tank top that looked good with her hair and outlined her figure. She was very tan from spending so much time outside. Then he hit her eyes. They were a shade of blue he'd never seen before .Like the blue at the end of a comets tail, shining with fire, danger and intelligence. "Who are you?" She said cautiously, glaring at him. He cleared his voice. "I'm Carl Grimes." He held out his hand, a old habit of manners that he thought he'd broke. Must be the nerves. She looked at his hand, and slowly reached out to shake it, but pulling her hand back quickly before it touched him "Dnia Black."

Carl smiled at her, and surprisingly, she smiled back. "Cool name." She smiled and chuckled a bit, but it was a hard chuckle, one without feeling. "I guess." They kind of just sat in awkward silence for a moment. "So, I thought I was the only one our age who survived." Dnia looked up. "I did too. When I heard your dad talking about you I thought you'd be old like 19 or really young like 10, I never guessed you were my age. How old are you anyway?" "14." He replied trying not to get distracted by her eyes. She nodded. He noticed her backing off, and remembered what his dad said. Might as well take a leap. In a quiet voice he asked. "How have you survived so long alone?" She looked up as if reading him for a moment, then sighed. "Lettme see that knife and I'll show you." He hesitated a moment, but for some unknown reason he trusted her; and it wasn't because she was incredibly beautiful. He was smarter than that. He handed over his knife. A look of surprise came over her face; he could tell she wasn't expecting him to do it. She shook herself out of it. "See that logo up on the ceiling by the pipe? The tiny circle?" He nodded and she raised his knife up. Next thing he knew his knife was stuck in the tiny circle. "Holy shit!" He said not thinking. "How did you learn to do that!?" She froze.

Dang. He thought angrily. Bad question. He decided to switch gears. "How come you never came here, if you knew where we were. She shrugged "Don't like people. Don't need em." He whispered quietly. "Everyone needs someone, it's what makes us human. " Her eyes met his .He almost staggered back .Her eyes had taken on a milky quality, like a walkers. No feeling. "Guess I'm not human then."

**Hey guys I would really like some reviews on this fic, just to know what you guys think and everything, hope you are enjoying so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

3 DAYS LATER…Carl POV….

Carl took a deep breath as he stepped into Dnia's cell. He was the only one who visited her, he even brought her food. "Hey Dnia." She smiled up at him. A real smile, one that warmed his heart. The first one, that he had ever seen her give. It lit up her face and put a smile on his face as well. She had her back in a long braid and was actually standing fairly close to him. She given him more trust since he had gotten her weapons back to her, finally convincing the group that she wasn't going to hurt anyone. "Hey Carl." He sat down on the table next to her. She hadn't done the creepy thing with her eyes yet, but he had avoided all hard questions for the last 3 days, so she would start to get comfortable with him _."Or maybe…_ he thought to himself _"you just like being near her when shes like this. Hell man you like being around her period. _He had helped her set up a practice target in the room, just a piece of cardboard he had painted into a crud target, but she was happy with it. She was Practicing often lately, boredom getting the better of her. She was currently repeating hitting the target. "Could you teach me that?" He said it without thinking, he mentally groaned cursing himself. "BAD QUESTION MAN!

She looked at him frozen. He waited for her to yell or her eyes to go all creepy, or even for her to put a knife in his ass, but instead she bit her lip and nodded. "Okay." He stood back shocked when she held out one of her knifes to him. "Ya gonna take it or not?" He nodded and gripped the knife. She shook her head. "Like this. Loosen your hold." He obeyed and she nodded approvingly. "Alright now pull it back like this, you want it to be a good throw. Eye your target carefully. Arc your throw- and when you get to this point just let go keeping your eye on the target, and let go." He obeyed and the knife…. Hit the other side of the room. He laughed putting his head down his cheeks flushing red. when another laugh filled the room. Dnia was smiling even wider…and LAUGHING! LAUGHING!Dnia didn't laugh! He smiled at her. She really looked beautiful laughing.

Her face looked so much brighter. She looked more alive, not a stonewall. He smiled at her and she studied him, as if deciding on something. She sighed, biting her lip and sitting down. A man named Kanati, taught me." Carl looked up confused for a moment before realizing she was talking about the knives. Waiting for her to continue. She hugged her arms. The walker mist wasn't in her eyes, but the ice was. "I was 7 years old and starving, sitting on my mom's porch crying. She hadn't fed me in days. Well this guy, about 40 I'd say though he never told me, came up and held his hand up to me telling me to come on we'd get some food in me. Then he'd teach me how to make sure I would never starve again. He taught me how to throw knifes, track, set up snares, and hunt. Thank god he did, my sister was born that same year. I had to sell the meat to get formula and milk and baby stuff for her. Well I kept learning from him for years. Climbing, shooting, cooking, scavenging, and camping. Until I turned died from a heart attack that year. I have kept myself and my little…I have kept myself alive alone since then."

He looked at her amazed. He started noticing her nervous glance and nodded, knowing a smile would flip her out. "That's amazing Dnia .I don't think I could keep Judy alive by myself. Hell I don't think I could survive by myself period. Dnia focused on him her eyes totally freezing over, pulling herself back. There was also something else he couldn't quite place. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be able to." She threw a knife at his feet turning her head away from him. Keep practicing, tomorrow I'll teach you more." He nodded taking the hint to leave her be for a while.

Daryl's POV….

He saw Carl head out the door and was about to leave when, he saw Dnia's head drop to her hands. She was crying. The tough little badass was crying .He sighed thinking of his reaction to Merle's death. Badass or not, she was a 15 year old girl who had no family, and had her little sister die on her watch. She pulled her shirt up a little and he was about to book when he saw she was just rubbing her hip. There was a nasty bruise on it…and two scars, with little circles scars too. He had to keep himself from screaming in rage and hitting the wall. All the damn good people get the shittist end of the stick. That poor damn girl had been burned by her mother, and God knows what else. All alone, he had Merle, Carol had Sophia, this little He was walking out the door when she dried her tears and called out. "Daryl, you can come out now."

He stepped out taken by surprise, but keeping a stone mask on. This girl wouldn't take kindly to pity. She looked up to him with sadness in her eyes, and he felt the urge to reach out and hold her, tell her everything was gonna be alright. _Where the hell did that come from?!She anet your kid asslick!_ He thought angrily. "Ya don't gotta spy on Carl and I.I wouldn't hurt him….He's a good guy." She was studying the look on his face, and then sighed. "You saw the scars huh?" He nodded. She bit her lip and reflexively grabbed her arms. "My mom was a little bigger bitch than I let on." He nodded. "My dad was a bastard. For some reason he lifted up his shirt a little so she could see a few of the scars on his back. She nodded. "Sorry." He nodded and said "Me too." They connected in that moment; he could feel it and he could never feel that kind of crap, that's why he was so bad around watched her for a moment then for some reason said. "Ya must be suffercatin in this cage. I'll take you huntin with me tomorrow if ya can behave. Get some sleep." She nodded thanks and turned away from him. He started out for the third time and this time she called out. "Daryl, please keep this to yourself?" He turned around and nodded. "I will if you will kid."

Then he walked out deep in thought, mindlessly heading towards the yard. Carol thought this girl was a carbon copy of him. Rick thought she's exactly like Michonne, but this girl…this girl might share a lot with him, but was totally her own person. He would of never taught Carl how to throw knifes if he were in her position. Makes it easier for him to know her weaknesses, but somewhere Daryl knew she was doing that to let Carl know she trusted him. He hoped Carl knew how lucky he was, because a girl like that…she doesn't trust anyone." _The thing is_, Daryl thought quietly. _Carl knows her too. He sees her._

He sighed feeling the cool breeze touch his face and the sun warm his body. He was going to have to talk to her, and it was gonna be hard. She was as fuckin stubborn as he was, but the guilt of her sister's death was weighing heavily on Dnia's shoulders.

…..Rick POV….

"Maggie ya seen Carl?" He jogged up to Maggie out of breath from lookin for his son. She was laying in the grass taking in the sun. She sat up letting her now longer hair fall to her shoulders. "Nope, but I bet ya two watches I know where he is!" He looked at her confused and shook his head laughing. "Okay I'll bite, where?" She laid back down laughing. "Check Dnia's cell." He raised a eyebrow but nodded thanks. _What the hell is Carl doing in Dnia's cell?!_ He thought angrily. Carl was only supposed to go in there with an adult around. Walking back inside the prison he ran smack into Karen. "Oh Hi Karen." She smiled at him brightly."Hey Rick just headin off to watch. Where you going in such a hurry?" He smiled trying not to think of how pretty she was. "Aww just lookin for Carl." He leaned up against the wall as she threw her head back laughing. "What's so funny?" She smiled brightly at him,like he had just told her the best joke ever ,her eyes twinkled in happiness. Suddenly he wanted to reach out and stroke her hair gently pulling her close to him. _Where the hell did that come from?!_

He scolded himself surprised. "Nothing Rick, he's just in the with our little Fallen Angel in there. He raised his eyebrow again really confused this time. "Huh? Fallen Angel?" She laughed again. "Rick, that girl you brought back might be as dangerous as Michonne or Daryl, but she's got to be the prettiest little thing I ever did see. Think little Beth Greene might be losing her title as that girl gets older." He looked at her even more confused. "Dnia?" She smiled. "Well duh Rick. Your son Carl is in chin deep for that girl."He felt his jaw drop and she laughed harder shutting it with her finger. "Oh Rick,Rick,Rick, your comin with me too watch, we need to have a long talk about your sons first girlfriend." Speechless he let her drag him off to the guard tower, secretly hoping it be a long talk.

**_Alright guys, I would love to know what you think, I have some big plans for this fic, so tell what you think so far, please no cruelty, if you don't like it just say its not your thing and move on. Constructive criticism is welcome, but nasty words you can keep to yourself_****.**


	5. Chapter 5

….Daryl POV…

Daryl paced around the cellblock angrily. He hated this, why had he even offered? He SUCKED at this crap, talking and shit. The girl wanted him to kill some bastard, he could do that… but he couldn't TALK about CRAP. He sighed, and suddenly a gentle hand was on his shoulder. "Daryl?" He spun around to Carol's concerned eyes. "You alright Daryl?" She said not pulling her hand off his shoulder. HE sighed. "Yeah, I just…" She leaned against the wall patiently waiting for him to speak.

"I just suck at this crap. I'm taking Dnia huntin with me today. I think this being locked up bugs her, cause it fuckin drives me crazy and I can leave whenever I wanna, but she can't. I know I need to make her talk about her sister and crap, but I don't know how to fuckin DO it." Carol bit her lip in that way that means shes concentrating that he loved._ "Love? The fuck man where's your damn head?"_

She looked up at him her hand drifting to his cheek. He wanted to jump back, but he didn't, he forced himself to freeze, his heart thumping. "You don't half to get her to talk. YOU have to talk. About Merle. She trusts Carl, but you relate to her, show her you bear the same burden." Then more quietly she whispered. "Save that girl, Daryl. She needs us, or shell be lost as a person .She'll be another walker lost in the crowd." He nodded and looked at her for a moment before reaching down gently and pecking her on the lips .She started and smiled at him when he pulled back hiding his now beat red face. She reached out her head turning his head, pulling his lips to hers for just a moment. "Come back soon." She whispered pulling away and smiling .He nodded, then pulling the classic Daryl move, turned around and practically RAN to Dnia's cell.

He sneaked in to the cell quietly and saw her laid up on a mess of blankets by one of the over turned tables. She was spread out looking comfortable and harmless. Then he noticed then nasty blade tucked in her boot and had to stop himself from laughing. She was a piece of work. He stepped back from her and said loudly. "Hey kid, wake your ass up." She jumped up backflipping onto the overturned table knife raised. He whistled. "Shit kid,you a Jackie Chan too?" She blinked a few times lowering the knife, finally taking in her surroundings. "I umm, used to watch the gymnastics classes, picked it up after a while, kind of a reaction to get to high ground now." He raised his eyebrow genially curious. "Why's that?" She shrugged jumping down from the table. "I always sleep in trees, safer, damn Blanks can't climb." He nodded, that was smart. They didn't look up very often either. "How'd ya stabilize yourself?" She smiled. "Rope, I just tied myself in, and too the tree, to wear I couldn't fall, but I could untie it easily. "He nodded his head in approval. "Ready to go kid?"

She rolled her eyes."Ya know I have a name, right Daryl?" He shrugged. "Yep. Come on kid we're losin daylight." He turned away walking out, hearing her follow closely .He could practically FEEL her glaring at him.

They walked into the main cellblock, and there were a few people out. Maggie was sitting with Carol, and her eyes got huge seeing Dnia for the first time. Carol just smiled at him nodding. Rick sat in the corner scowling. Karen slapped rick on the shoulder and gave Dnia a big smile. He turned enough to see how uncomfortable the attention was making her, and honestly it was buggin him too. "Yall quit gawkin!" He growled irritated, and everyone turned back to their activities .Then Carl came running out, took one look at Dnia, and plastered the goofiest damn grin he'd ever seen on his face. "Dnia!?" He smiled walking up to her. She looked down and grumbled "Hey Carl." He knew that the girl usually gave Carl a small smile when he talked to her, but all the extra people were buggin her. Carl's smile faded a bit, and he felt for the kid.

"Where yall goin?" He said casually, but also with a hint of worry. Then Daryl noticed Carl's hand drifting to his gun. Damn the kid probably thought he was hauling away his girl. "Just takin her out huntin Carl." He said trying to calm his. Sure enough Carl's hand realized."Oh,cool. Dnia, think I can have a lesion later on the practice range? Carol said she'd help me change the set up to where its better for throwing knives." Dnia looked up obviously surprised, and nodded. "Sure, Carl…um thanks Carol. "Carol nodded and smiled looking back to Maggie." Carl smiled and suddenly reached out and hugged Dnia quickly. "Come back." Was all he said before walking away. He looked at Dnia and it was hard not to laugh.

The poor girl was absolutely shell shocked. All the blood had run from her face and she looked totally panicked. "um, Daryl- lets go." She said shuddering practically sprinting out of the followed quickly mental noting to tell Carl to keep his hands to himself in public_"Or at all boy needs to back the hell off Dnia. She doesn't need no damn boy makin life harder for her."_

He shook it didn't know what the hell was up with his damn mental voice lately but he was gonna kick some sense back into it if it didn't shut the hell up. She paused biting her lip letting him take the lead and keeping step with they got further into the yard he let his other thoughts shut down ruled by his hunting took note of Dnia's quiet steps,she made a good hunter, but he knew her wepon was the knife and you needed decent sized game for that one.

He felt his breathing increase as he remembered why he brought her out said to start talking about himself was gonna be hell."I never went huntin with anyone like this, no one but my brother." He felt her footsteps stop for a moment, fumbled by his sudden try at knew he hated when he was felt her move closer.

"I'vve heard a few things about your brother, not much 's his name?" He knew talkin bout Merle was gonna be hell, but it had been his stupid idea."Name WAS Merle."He put extra emphasis on the word WAS so he wouldn't have to explain Merle's gasped and stopped dead in her tracks." DIXON?!" He turned to her curious at her reaction."What kid?"She looked more pale than he'd ever seen slowly reached for her pocket and pulled out a picture of Merle holdin it stepped back confused as she wishpered,"This him?" He nodded defenses up confused as hell. "How the hell do you have that?"She started visibly shaking and fell in a heap to the ground. "That's the only picture I have of my father. The name Merle Dixon is the only thing written on the back, my mom gave it to me the only day I ever saw her sober." He leaned up against the tree in shock.

Merle had a kid. Dnia was MERLE"S kid. Dnia was a Dixon. Dnia…his niece. Shit .He took a few deep breaths then slowly made his way towards Dnia."Kid,you okay?" She looked up at him panic evident in her eyes. "Your- my uncle?" He nodded too tongue twisted to do more. She put her head in her hands breathing deeply."Merle… my FATHER, he's dead isn't he. You said was…."He nodded slowly, feeling a wave of sadness take over his body once again. Dnia took a deep breath and stood. He was suddenly worried. She looked right at him and he saw that milky quality that Carl talked about start to form, then suddenly it dissipated and anger blazed in them. She suddenly turned away and slammed her fist into the tree tearing at her skin, causing blood to start flowing from her hand.

"For years I accepted it was me and my sis. No one else. My bitch mother never mentioned that Merle had a brother. Dnia Black. That's who I was. Not my mother's name, not my fathers, but that's what my mom thought her name was that night, and that's what name got put on my birth certificate. Now I find I'm really Dnia Dixon. I hope you know it doesn't change a thing. I still hate him, your brother or abandoned me, left me with her. "

He nodded finally untwisted his tongue. "He was real good at that. He left me with our bastard father." She nodded and sighed dropping her bleeding hand to her side . "You aren't like him. Maybe it's only in the firstborns." He looked up at that. "Thought your sister was your half sister?" She shook her head smiling bitterly."Naww dosen't matter who her father was, she was my SISTER, which makes her a Dixon too. If you don't mind me usin that name now. He shook his head for a minute. "I don't really care kid…Just hard to wrap M' head around this. I-I thought I was the last of my blood alive too."

Suddenly he gulped and quietly asked. "Dnia…what was your sisters… my other niece's… what was her name?" She froze the blood from her hand dripping onto her shoes. She turned her head and sighed. "We called her Cherry. Cherry Rose, short for Cherokee Rose.

I'd love some reviews on this fic.I just want to know what you guys think. Love yall.


	6. Chapter 6

…Carl POV…..

Carl paced nervously around the prison trying to avoid his dad. He knew hugging Dnia in front of everyone, was well, stupid. He made her uncomfortable, and now his Dad was going to think his priorities are screwed up. "_Well they are."_ His voice of reason sounded. "_Shut up_" He replied. "Carl, I can see you. Come out. "He turned around sighing facing the disapproving glare of his father." Dad?" Rick shook his head putting a hand on Carl's shoulder. "What was that this morning when Daryl and Dnia took off?" He sighed. "I was just saying bye. She's my friend. Rick raised an eyebrow. "Really? Is she just your friend Carl?" He nodded blushing. "Of course she is dad." Rick just stared back at him for a moment. "You know Karen was telling me that just about all the Woodberry boys are lining up for a shot with her. Maybe since you're her friend you can give them some pointers eh?"

Carl looked down clenching his fists. "Sure." His voice was strained and it was obvious it pissed him off. Rick just sighed. "I know it's more than friends Carl. I just don't think it's a good idea. She's not a good girl." He roughly pulled out of his father's grip. "You don't even KNOW her and your judging her? Based on what?" His dad glared at him. "She's violent, mean, reckless, unpredictable. "Carl just shook his head. "She's smart, she's funny, she's closed off yeah but only because her life before this sucked worse than it does now. God Dad I thought we weren't supposed to judge people until we got to know them?" Then without another word he stalked off.

…..Daryl POV…..

"Cherokee Rose?" Daryl said thinking of Sophia, the horror of losing her, and almost losing Carol sweeping over him again. Dnia nodded struck with emotion. "She looked like a flower. Golden blonde ringlets down to her waist, gentle green eyes, rosy cheeks….."Dnia brought her bloody hand up to her face and began to cry, the blood mixing with her tears. "It-IT- was MY fault-"Reacting on instinct Daryl closed the distance and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "No kid, no its not. I'm sure you tried kid." She looked up her ice blue eyes boring into his. "I did. She TRUSTED me. Now Carl TRUSTS me. He shouldn't. I'll get him killed I KNOW it!"He looked at his feet awkwardly avoiding her eyes. "Naww Dnia he trusts you because you DESERVE the trust. I trust you too kid. No one is ever perfectly safe. "She scowled dropping her eyes."I am. It should have been me and not her. She got SO sick….I thought the CDC would help her….we followed you, I saw it blow up….she died….she DIED IN MY ARMS! MY BABY SISTER!"He was panicking trying to whip away the tears and look at her hand. "You've been following us that long kid? Damn I'm losing my touch." Suddenly she froze, eyes widening in panic. "Freeze." She whispered urgently. He froze and listened hearing the increasingly close male voices approaching. She was listening harder than he was and she gritted her teeth. "Damn." She said kind of panicked and angry.

He grabbed her shoulder sensing danger pushing her behind him. No, Daryl there's at least aren't the only group I eavesdropped on. Get up the tree." He turned to her. "Are you fuckin crazy kid I'm not letting you take on these assholes by yourself!" She glared desperately. "You SAID you trusted me. Get up the tree, keep your bow READY, you'll know the signal when I give it. "Daryl looked at her confident stance and tried to remember that she had kept herself alive all this time. Against his own instinct he trusted hers, and began to climb up the tree. "Be safe." he whispered, suddenly Carol very much in his heart and mind.

Settling on a low but concealed branch he watched Dnia pull out her knife and take deep breath. Then she quickly drug the knife jaggedly across her calf, biting her lip to keep from crying out. He wanted to jump from the tree but he stopped himself. She dropped to the ground leaning against the tree and let the tears roll down her face, making herself look like a lost, silly little innocent girl. The fact she used her innocent appearance against people made him shiver, it was kind of creepy, seeing her LOOK like a child. Daryl leaned forward the froze and he heard the footsteps come closer.

"Hello?" Dnia said sounding scared and confused. It was downright eerie; Daryl felt his goosebumps run down his arm, warning him that she was a danger. Apparently though, these idiots didn't have much instinct. The group burst through the tree's laughing like wild pigs. There were twelve of them, and they all looked about 25-30 except for their ringleader, who had shaggy blonde hair and snake eyes, looking about smiled cockily at Dnia and it made Daryl's blood boil. "Hey Honey, what happened?" Dnia whipped her eyes and started to sob convincingly. "Oh sir… There was a bandit….I got separated from my group…. He cut my leg… it hurts to walk…please….help…"The man smiled. "Sure Hun, we'll help. You can come back to our camp, we'll get that leg fixed up, and you can help my wife with her chores." Dnia smiled a truly frightening smile and looked up, that creepy walker mist completely taking over her eyes again. "That sounds fantastic, but I'd rather not." The men stepped back scared of her eyes, and using the distraction she reached into her boots grabbing her knifes and throwing them at the two closest men, hitting one in the neck, and the other in the chest.

Jumping up quickly before the rest of the men had time to react, she ran a step up the tree and launched herself at the group taking the blonde man to the ground, savagely stabbing him in the eye and rolling off of him onto her next opponent, her speed like lightning. Daryl immediately released an arrow shooting down the rest of the men before they could reach their weapons. He watched impressed as Dnia took down two more, slitting another man's throat and then flipping over a man trying to sneak up on her stabbing him in the back. Seeing one of the men trying to sneak up on Dnia Daryl jumped from the tree landing on the man who made a sickening "CRUNCH" Before Daryl shot him through the head.

Daryl turned towards Dnia who was standing over the guy she had just taken out and smiled, when he saw her breathing hard, swaying a little like she was going to fall. "Dnia?! Did you cut your leg too deep?" Daryl was instantly worried, he had seen her pain at the injury during the fight and didn't want her to have damaged the muscle. She didn't turn around, or even move, as if she hadn't heard him at all." Dnia?!" Finally his voice seemed to register with her and she slowly turned to face him, face pale and eyes back to their usual blue. Then Daryl's heart stopped cold. Blood was running down her side, and she was clutching desperately on a wound above her hip. "Daryl…." She whispered. Then her eyes rolled back in her head, and she passed out, crumbling to the ground at his feet.

**Guys I would really love some reviews on this fic, I know its not my best because I don't spend a lot of time on it, but I'd still like to know if yall like it!**


End file.
